Never Again
by WandererOfTheStars
Summary: Janine never wanted to see Sherlock again, but she had to tell him, didn't she?
1. Why Bother?

**One-shot, unless lots of you want me to continue it ****. I'm not sure what time this is set really, anyways that doesn't matter, dose it? It think it might be somewhere in the next series (4). Thanks for reading.**

**WARNING: Series 3 spoilers and touches upon 'adult content'.**

Janine breathed slowly out before knocking on the door of 221B. The weather was bright and sunny, the complete opposite of her mood. She heard foot-steps coming from inside. Janine stood tall and put a more cheerful expression on her face, she didn't want Sherlock to know how depressed she actually was.

The door opened, Mrs Hudson was there, "Oh, Janine!" She exclaimed, "Come in, come in!" Janine followed her inside, to the hallway. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Janine just smiled weakly, "Is Sherlock in?" She asked.

"Yes, he's just upstairs, it's good to see your talking to each other again!" Mrs Hudson said smiling. Janine guessed that Mrs Hudson hadn't been told that Sherlock only got with her to get to Magnussen.

"Well, I'll just go up then." Janine said sighing. She was dreading seeing Sherlock again. Partly because of the news she had to break and partly because what he put her through.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs Hudson asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Janine lied, making her way up the stairs. Mrs Hudson sighed and then went back into her own apartment.

Janine got to the door of Sherlock's apartment. She stood at the door debating whether to go to him or not. She stood there for at least 5 minutes. Then she decided to go for it. She knocked softly. No answer. Typical of Sherlock. So she just walked in.

"Sherl?" She called. She was only half serious in calling him 'Sherl'. Hopefully it would annoy him. That's when she realised that he was asleep in his chair. Janine couldn't help it, but just looking at him, she fell in love with him all over again. She didn't want to love him, not after what he'd done.

Janine wanted to wake him up in the most annoying way possible, but he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. So she went over and sat cross-legged in 'John's chair' instead.

She just watched Sherlock sleep for half an hour, planning out in her head what she was going to say to him. Then she realised she had to wake him up, she had to go to work in a few hours.

Janine quietly sneaked into the kitchen, and filled up the biggest glass she could find, with cold water. Then she went back over to where Sherlock was asleep in her chair, and poured the entire contents over his head.

Sherlock gasped, his eyes snapped wide open. "Rise and shine, sleepy-head." Janine said dryly, sitting herself back down on 'John's chair'.

"I'm guessing you still haven't forgiven me, then." He scowled.

"And I never will." Janine said folding her arms.

Sherlock sighed impatiently, pushing his now soaking hair out of his eyes, "What do you want anyway?"

"I would tell you but you've probably already 'deduced' why I'm here." She said rolling her eyes.

"Of course I have, who's the father? And anyway why do you need to talk about it to me? I'm nothing to do with it." He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"How could you tell?" Janine asked, interested, but also trying to change the subject.

"Your clothes are from the maternity section in new look, the 'bump' is just visible, and also sticking out of your bag are morning sickness pills, obviously your pregnant." Sherlock replied in his deep voice, showing off slightly, "But why have you come to see me?" He continued, "Maybe you are not sure who the father is, maybe it's that person you got off with roughly a month ago when you were clubbing, or that man at work who kept pestering you, did you give in? Was it that person who-"

"SHUT UP!" Janine shouted suddenly. Sherlock looked slightly surprised at her outburst. "YOU ARE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! CAN'T YOU SEE?" Tears started to spill from her eyes. "YOU ARE THE FATHER, YOU BASTARD!"

Sherlock's eyes widened. He was lost for words. He just sat there. "But…but…how?" He stammered.

"Don't you remember!" Janine had calmed down a little, tears streaming down her face. "You where THAT desperate to get into Magnussen's office! I did a pregnancy test, I was going to tell you the news after work that day. But that was the day I found out that we were all a lie." Sherlock just sat there stunned, roughly a minute passed. "Say something then!" Janine scowled.

"I-I cannot." He said slowly after a while. Another few minutes past. Neither of them saying a word.

"If you are just going to sit there, I mays well just leave. Why did I bother telling you in the first place?" Janine said grabbing her bag and making her way towards the door. Sherlock didn't even bother to move. "Thanks for being such a lovely Dad." She said sarcastically, before storming down the stairs.

Why didn't he just call her back, tell her he's sorry, and he wants to love her and the baby and they will be one big happy family. But Janine's name wasn't desperately called from Sherlock's mouth, so instead she just left, never wanting to see his beautiful face again.


	2. Back-stabber

**I'm so sorry, I've taken ages to upload. This was origionally a oneshot but I enjoyed writing and lots of you wanted me to carry on, so hello, I'm back :)**

"Sherlock?" Called John coming up the stairs.

Sherlock was still sitting in the same place as this morning when Janine told him the news. Now it was the evening and all he'd done all day was sit.

John burst into the room, "Sherlock?" He sounded concerned. Sherlock scowled at him as John took a seat in his chair.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Sherlock replied sharply.

John sighed, "Janine, she called round after she finished work today." He stated.

"Oh... and?" Sherlock already knew what was coming.

"She was in a right state."

"Oh? Really, why?" Sherlock asked, playing innocent.

"You know why, she told us everything." John said annoyed.

"It's not my problem." Scowled Sherlock.

"Yes. It. Is." John said firmly. Sherlock sighed impatiently and turned away facing the wall. "Sherlock, this is serious."

"Well, what can I do?!" Sherlock said through gritted teeth.

"Your going round to her flat to sort this all out." John replied, making it sound easy.

"Why can't she just get over it?!" Sherlock said, folding is arms and frowning,

"Sherlock, are you human? This is not the sort of thing that's easy to get over!" John explained.

"But Mary's pregnant and she's happy! So Janine should be to!" Sherlock said attempting to convince John to leave it.

"It doesn't work like that." John said shaking his head.

"Fine! I'll go and talk to her, but it wont help!" Sherlock said moodily.

"Okay, come on." John said standing up, relived that Sherlock had agreed.

"What?! Now!" Sherlock moaned.

"Yes, come on."

Sherlock stood outside the block of flats. "Why can't you do it instead?" He scowled.

"Because this is your fault, not mine." John replied.

Sherlock sighed and pressed the buzzer for Janine's flat.

"Hello?" It was Mary's voice. Sherlock could hear sniffing in the background.

"Is it him?" He heard Janine whisper hoarsely.

"It's me, Sherlock. Can I come in? I need to talk to Janine." Sherlock said guiltily.

"Fine." Mary said coldly.

The door clicked open. "Good luck." John muttered. Sherlock entered the building alone.

He slowly made his way up to Janine's door, he still wasn't entirely sure of what to say. It wasn't that he didn't like Janine, she was okay. Sherlock liked her better than most people, but he didn't love her.

He knocked on her door, and waited for it to be answered. Janine answered the door. She didn't look him in the eye. A heavily pregnant Mary stood behind her, glaring at Sherlock. Mary loved them both, they were her friends, but she was angry at Sherlock for this.

"What do you want?" Janine asked thickly.

"To apologise." Sherlock replied formally. "I'm sorry." Mary shook her head disbelievingly.

"Is that all?! Is that all your going to do!?" Janine yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Just apologise and move on?!" Her voice was softer now, more upset than anything. "Is that all that this means to you?"

"It was an accident, there's nothing that I can do. I'm truly sorry." Sherlock said firmly.

She slapped him hard round the face, angrier than ever before, "SHERLOCK HOLMES, YOU ARE A BACK-STABBING, HEARTLESS, MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" And stormed off into her bedroom, slamming the bedroom door.

This left Mary and Sherlock standing in the door way. "Just give her time, Sherlock." Mary said sternly. Sherlock sighed impatiently. Mary closed the door on him.

Sherlock made his way down stairs, with no idea of what to do. He just wanted to ignore the situation, but John and Mary definitely wouldn't le him. This was tougher than any case.

**I changed the ending of this chapter because I realised that Mary was ooc, sorry :) **


	3. You do care

3 months passed. Sherlock pushed Janine to the back of his mind. Janine tried to do the same. Mary and John would have tried to help but they had their baby to look after, which had just been born. Sherlock was unsure of babies, but tried his best around Mary and John's. He actually quite enjoyed watching it. Watching the new life learn. Sometimes he thought about Janine, and the baby which was his. Sometimes he wished he could be a happy couple with Janine and their baby, just like Mary and John. But that couldn't happen.

Janine on the other hand was trying to cope. She wanted to find someone. So the child wouldn't be fatherless. But that wasn't easy, as she really wanted Sherlock and being pregnant with an obvious baby bump made other men turn away. But she carried on. She must be strong.

In her head she imagined and dreamt about Sherlock coming back to her. Telling her that he had been stupid, that he realises now that he loves her and the baby which was soon to come. It never happened.

She had supportive friends, helping her get things ready, baby clothes, toys and things but what Janine really needed and wanted was Sherlock.

Janine's baby was now due in a few months. John was having a break from work at the hospital. Usually he worked as a doctor but the hospital was a bit short staffed and he had been requested to help for a few weeks. He turned on his phone and was surprised to find that Mary had called him 5 times. John quickly called her back, he was worried, what had happened, was his baby okay?!

"John!" Mary answered sounding relived.

"Are you okay!? What's happened?!" John asked hurriedly.

"It's Sherlock. He's okay now but he didn't look when he was crossing a road." Mary replied. "Are you still in the hospital?"

"He's in here?" John asked worried.

"He's in the blue block, floor 2, room 5." Mary answered.

"On my way." John said walking quickly to the blue block, which was on the other side of the hospital.

He happened to walk past the maternity unit, which was in the yellow block.

"John..." He heard someone gasp. He looked behind and found that he'd just walked past Janine, being wheeled on a bed by a doctor and 2 midwifes. Before John could say any thing, she was quickly wheeled into a room. Then he realised. The baby. Janine's baby. Sherlock's baby. It was 8 weeks early. John began to run to where Sherlock was. What should he tell him?

When he finally reached the room when Sherlock lay, Sherlock was propped up by a pillow and looked bored. He looked relived when he saw John arrive.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John asked.

"I'm fine. Just broke a few bones and was knocked out for a bit. And now they say I've got to stay he night." He sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Sherlock, it's for the best." John reasoned. "Where's Mary?"

"Changing the baby's nappy." Sherlock answered. Then he stared hardly at John. "Janine."

John nodded.

"John. Will it be okay?" Sherlock asked. He looked worried. "It's 8 weeks early."

"I know. It should be fine." John answered smiling to comfort his best friend.

"And... Janine..."

"Will also be fine." John said firmly. Then he sighed. "Sherlock. Why do you pretend you don't care about them."

"I don't know what your talking about." Sherlock replied looking away.

"Yes you do."

Sherlock sighed, "Your breaks over."

John rolled his eyes. "Just remember, you do care."


	4. At least be friends

It was ridiculous, keeping him for the night, in Sherlock's opinion. He wanted to get back to the case he'd been on. Also he wanted to get away from the building which contained Janine and the baby. He was resisting the urge to go and see the newborn.

Sherlock couldn't sleep so mostly out of curiosity he left his bed and made his way to the maternity ward. He quietly and conspicuasly made his way down the corridors. They were mostly empty and Sherlock was noticed by nobody. The last thing he wanted was to be spotted and sent to bed like a child.

He followed the signs to the maturnety ward, and found the room where the women with their newborns stayed, guessing the baby would be with Janine. The staff didn't question his entrence guessing he was a father, which was true.

The beds all had curtains pulled around them, but thankfully had names on them so Sherlock could fine Janine easily. The one at the end.

Sherlock carefully slipped past the curtains. Janine was peacefully asleep in the bed and next to her in an incubator was the child, wrapped in a blanket.

Sherlock stepped up to the incubator, and looked suspiciouly at it. He was about to lift the lid, to hold the baby but,

"You shouldn't pick him up, he's 8 weeks early. Infections." Janine murmered. Sherlock turned to look at her.

"Stupid rules." Sherlock muttered. "Have you named...him?"

"Oliver." Janine said more awake. "He has your eyes, beautiful blue." Then she stopped and scowled to herself.

"Oh." Was Sherlock's reply.

"If you stay till the morning, you might get chance to see them." She said hopefully. There was silence for a few seconds. "Sherlock... I understand that you don't want to be a pairent,but... I don't want little Ollie to grow up without his Dad...so can we at least be friends?"

Sherlock looked at the sleeping baby, and sighed, "Okay."

Okay, so I'm finding this harder to write and I think Sherlock's quite ooc so the next chapter the last, it's kinda rounding up anyway...

Thanks for reading


	5. I'd like that

**So yeah, last chapter, thank you all for reading and especially to:**

**-AngryHobbit**

**-Scarlett Ambrose**

**-Very Interesting**

**-Anamayea**

**-RoseWilliams15**

**-Emerald Monkey**

**-JLE73**

**-jovance**

**-shhylady**

**-wamadeusm**

**For commenting/following/favoriting**

"Locky?" The toddler asked.

"He'll be here in a minute." Said Janine.

This toddler was the son of Janine and Sherlock. Oliver Holmes. He resembled Sherlock in some ways, same eye colour, and the same curly hair. But the 3 year old also took after Janine, small but strong, and the same face shape.

"In a minute." Agreed Oliver.

Janine smiled at her child. They had been sitting at the table drawing, in their small house, in London, purposely near to Sherlock's flat. fter leaving the hospital, Sherlock insisted on visiting his son almost everyday. Oliver and Janine were always happiest when he came round, although Janine never admitted it. She realised that Sherlock only saw her as a friend, it would never be anything more, even though she wished it was.

"Look, I drew Locky!" Oliver said holding up the paper. A circle with a blue scribble on top, two little dots for the eyes and a few lines for the nose and mouth.

"Wow! Show that to him when he arrives!" Janine said, marveling at the picture.

Just then, they heard the front door open

"Locky!" Shouted the little boy running to the door. Janine followed him, almost as eager to see Sherlock. "Look, I drew you." Said Oliver proudly, thrusting the paper into Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock walked into the living room, studying the drawing, "I'm not sure you got the hair-" But he stopped at the warning look on Janine's face. "It's lovely, well done." Oliver grinned, Janine rolled her eyes.

An hour later, after Janine making cheesy pasta for Oliver's dinner, they were all sat down in the living room. Oliver was watching 'In the night garden' before he settled down to sleep.

They were all sat on the same sofa. Oliver curled up on Janine's lap and Sherlock sitting next to them, not touching Janine, but almost. Sherlock seemed to be in his mind palace.

"Locky?" Oliver asked suddenly, his attention leaving 'In the night garden'.

"Yes?" Sherlock said looking at his son.

"I think you should live with us." Oliver said certainly. Janine looked over at Sherlock to check his reaction.

"Oh... ermm..." Sherlock didn't know what to say, but Oliver had turned his attention back to the TV.

Soon Oliver was tucked up in bed. Usually Sherlock would leave soon after this. Instead he went back into the living room with Janine.

"I think he's right." Sherlock said looking at Janine, "If it's alright with you of course."

"Sherlock, what are you talking about?" Janine asked confused.

"Me living with you, I'd like that." Sherlock replied.

"You mean you want to move in?" Janine was surprised.

"If it's okay with you." Sherlock said.

Janine was quiet for a few seconds, "I'd like that alot." She smiled.


End file.
